1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush mounting plate for a universal motor having brush guiding plates for carbon brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In universal motors, usually, U-shaped brush guiding plates for guiding displaceable carbon brushes are mounted on a brush mounting plate. The brush guiding plates are adapted to a diameter of an associated commutator and the cross-section of the used brushes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,693,322 and 2,851,622 both disclose U-shaped brush guiding plates the flanges of which lie flatly over the mounting holes of the brush mounting plate and which are secured thereto with screws or rivets. The attachment with screws or rivets involves a large number of components and assembly steps.
German publication DD-278676 discloses a straight U-shaped guide plate secured in correspondingly spaced mounting holes in a brush mounting plate.
German Publication DE3149099 discloses U-shaped brush guiding plate having offset feet flatly abutting in a flange-like manner the brush mounting plate and extending through the mounting holes formed in the brush mounting plate. A special fold of the guide plate forms a bottom plate. Such formation of a U-shaped brush guiding plate makes the guiding plate suitable only for a particular commutator diameter.
An object of the present invention is a brush mounting plate which can be used for two different commutator diameters with the use of at least one additional mounting component.